Red breakfast
by lecchan
Summary: An ordinary autumn Sunday morning gets strange when a vampire decides to serve breakfast to his master. AxI. Little mentions of blood.


Hello hello~

I am going to say this now: I don't know nothing about american food or english food. I did only a quick research on wikipedia, so don't be mad if I wrote something wrong XP.

Also, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Feel free to correct them~

Enjoy the story. I will probably write a sequel later. Maybe. 8D

* * *

The sun hung lazily in the autumn sky, its strong rays slightly covered by the morning haze. Cool winds blew dry leaves from the trees and sang the melody of the upcoming winter when it passed through the cracks of windows. But the weather was very pleasant as it was warm and not overly hot as it was in the summer. A few birds flew by, enjoying the good time before the harsh winter came. Most others prepared themselves for the cold.

Apparently so did FREAKS and ghouls. Despite not being able to feel the cold, these creatures almost never came out in October, when the preparations for the winter began. Some research pointed out that ghouls behave like animals when they don't have orders to follow. They depend on their most basic instincts when it involves weather, and these instincts are no different of a mammal's. Events caused by them in such times only happened when there was at least a category B vampire leading the group, one monster intelligent enough to not be affected by the seasons.

Surprisingly enough, these times also affected the current Hellsing director. It was almost 8 AM and Integra was still asleep under heavy blankets. She used to wake up at five, this when she slept. But then she snored silently, not caring for her duties and work for once. The yellow sunlight also did not bother her.

Walter liked these times when Integra slept like a human. She always spent more time sleeping in this time of the year, not because of the lack of supernatural activity, but because it was a habit she had since she was a child. The whole house was most peaceful when she overslept. When she woke up early, everyone got stressed because she was never in a good mood. But in the autumn and winter she was always relaxed. Sometimes she would walk around in the manor wrapped in a blanket.

The butler smiled at the thought and flipped a page of a book he was reading. He too got more time to rest until he had to wake Integra up and announce her appointments of the day. He smiled again. There was none.

But quickly the Hellsing's sleep became troubled though. Something was succeeding in wake her up in the most uncomfortable way, slowly pulling her from the dreaming world. She half opened her eyes, they felt heavy and demanded more sleep, but her mind was already awake, sensing something very wrong in the room. Integra silently grabbed her gun under her pillow, but didn't need to fire. She finally understood her situation. And she didn't like it.

Alucard was standing up beside her bed, looking at her curiously with shiny red eyes. His smile was a sly one, and he wasn't wearing his red coat, hat and shades. Integra rolled on her side to face him. She didn't bother to hide her annoyance and surprise. "What the hell are doing up this early", she paused and then continued, "Or late. Whatever. Explain yourself".

"Good morning for you too, master", he smirked. "It just dawned on me that I never really witnessed your morning rituals".

She was going to ask him further on this. Alucard seemed to stalk her all the time, even when he was supposed to be asleep inside his coffin she could feel his presence. But before she could voice her thoughts, he spoke: "And as a good servant, I brought breakfast to my master".

Just then Integra noticed the fancy tray of food beside him. She put her glasses on and got into a seating position as he lifted the tray carefully and put it on his master's lap. She eyed the contents and noticed there were more on her nightstand. "What is this, American food?", she asked, her irritation switching to curiosity.

Indeed it was not English breakfast. There were mostly sweets and it lacked eggs and sausage. The tray itself was just beaufiful. It was made of silver and was covered with a delicate cloth and decorated with red and white stripped ribbons. A rose completed the set. It looked like it had been brought from a princess' castle.

"From a princess to a princess", Alucard said while pouring orange juice into her cup. "It's not American, master. It's a mixed arrangement". He picked up a fork with his gloved hand and got some pancake. Then the vampire sat on her bed offering her the sweet. He opened his mouth slightly, making her mimic it unconsciously. He proceeded on feeding her. A very curious grin on his face which Integra couldn't quite understand. She paid little mind though, as she was now focusing on the food.

"How is it?".

Integra chewed, enjoying it. "It's delicious. Where did you get this?".

"Oh, it's nothing", he said smirking and getting some cake. "The entire set was prepared by Walter and this cake is the Policegirl's".

Integra chuckled, "Seras is not going to like it". She said and opened her mouth for the food.

"It just seems that the Policegirl hasn't quite understood the house rules yet. She must learn that everything here is for my master and for my master only", he purred.

The Hellsing director chuckled some more and continued eating, but stopped him before he could get to the next course. "I can eat by myself, thank you".

Alucard faked a pout in his vampiric way. "Are you sending me away, master? Did I do something that disappointed you?"

Integra didn't get into his game and just looked at him with a smirk of her own. "No, I'm just stating a fact. But it looks like you enjoy feeding me and pampering me".

"I just want to be useful for my master", he grinned showing his white fangs.

"Does Walter even know you're here?"

"Master, Walter is an old man. You should give him a break sometimes", Alucard said almost laughing. Integra herself used to say that to him every time the vampire decided to annoy the angel of death. She couldn't overthrow his argument since it was her own in the first place, so she decided to just chuckle a bit and then keep quiet. She knew Alucard could tell everything about her and could very well use her speech against her. And Integra wasn't going to start discussing with herself so early in the morning.

Alucard proceeded on giving her food. He even put the glass of juice in her mouth for her to drink, enjoying every moment he got with his master. He took a quick look on her mind to see if she was bored or irritated, but he found out that she was also liking the occasion. She was enjoying the meal very much and was not really caring for the reasons he was there.

So close. He was so close to her. Alucard leaned his elbow on the nightstand and supported his head with his gloved hand, while the other moved the fork towards Integra. His eyes were deep red now, the bloodlust left for once. He just watched her silently, an almost imperceptible smile on his face. His most beloved master looked so fresh and peaceful in that vexatious sunlight. Her hair and skin gained more color, and her eyes shined more. Her night habits said otherwise, but she was still a creature of the day.

Integra stole a glance at Alucard. She wasn't really paying attention on him, but he was so quiet right then. His look was different. It was more 'innocent'.The Hellsing director noticed that he seemed like he was elsewhere. He was distant, as if he was doing some deep reflexion.

"Alucard, you look tired". She knew he wasn't musing about something. His eyelids had dropped just as hers back when she woke up.

He stopped his hand and put the fork down. The no-life king looked at her with the same eyes and removed the tray from her bed. "Did you enjoy it?", he asked so calmly that it was almost frightening.

Integra hesitated because of his sudden actions, but responded anyway, her voice never faltering. "Yes, thank you".

Alucard then succeeded in breaking Integra's poker face completely when he laid down on her bed next to her. He rested his head on her lap, and closed his eyes calmly. His expression was placid and hers was totally surprised. When Integra put her jaw back on place, she noticed that the vampire was really sleeping on her.

'Wow, he sure is a heavy sleeper'. She looked over the window to the sunny day it was outside. She wondered if he was always that sleepy when he was awake during daytime. She could never fully understand those vampires.

The tray of food on her nightstand then caught her attention for a second. It was a really pretty thing, but what caused her to analyze it this time was a small blade hidden next to the toast. It was too sharp to be a butter or bread knife, it was definitely a weapon.

'Incredible how he is unable to forget bloodshed'. But just when she thought that, everything made sense.

He had brought that blade because he wanted her blood. He wanted her to use it to cut herself so he could feed on her as a _reward_ for bringing her such a special breakfast.

It always came down to that, to blood.

Integra sighed, but then took a look at his peaceful expression again.

It was really expected of him, but it was strange from him to have forgotten it. Maybe he was just too tired, or wasn't feeling like convincing her, or wasn't thirty. The Hellsing director smiled a little and caressed his head lightly with her fingers. The nosferatu was _always_ thirsty, but the thought that he was satisfied without having to ask for blood pleased her.

Her thoughts were mildly confirmed when his vampiric hair moved a bit, liking the petting very much and demanding more.

Integra smiled fully this time.

Some minutes passed when she realized that she couldn't move. Alucard was too , she didn't really mind.

'Well, Walter eventually will come up to see if I am awake'.

She hoped the butler would take a while.


End file.
